Not Another Imprint Story
by Century Hawk
Summary: Today I witnessed something I never would have imagined was possible. Today I discovered a world that I never knew existed. Today my little brother turned into a werewolf. Brady X Imprint
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight does not belong to me :-(**

Today I witnessed something I never would have imagined was possible. Today I discovered a world that I never knew existed. Today my little brother turned into a werewolf.

My name is Eliza (Elizabeth Jenna Talum) and I live on La Push reserve near Forks, Washington. I'm Quileute and I have lived on the reserve my whole life. I'm 17 and I go to school on the Res. I have always been an average girl. I have tan skin, light brown eyes and dark brown curly hair. I don't really stand out at all in La Push. I love school and I spend most of my evenings studying. I don't mind though, I just want to get a good education so I can leave this place to do something amazing with my life had always been average. Today that all changed.

This morning started off like any other. I was late for school and my brother was the reason why.

"Come on Colin!" I yelled, "I can't be late for Algebra again Mrs. Ateara will kill me! If you don't hurry up I'll just leave you here and you can walk to school. I shouldn't have to drive you if you are going to keep sleeping in!"

"Come on Sis it's not that big of a deal, you made me late all last month because you took so long getting ready every morning. Just because you had to impress Jackson." Colin yelled back. Then he did an irritating impression of me, "Ohh Jackson, you think I look good in this dress? Well I picked it out for you"

He was just trying to rub it in that I had developed a misguided crush on one of the biggest jackasses in our school. Turns out Jackson was a player and a weed smoker. I gave up on him and moved on with my life. Actually I think I'm just going to take a break from all boys period for the next little while. Boys create so many complications.

Anyway, Colin jumped into my car and we headed off to school. We exchanged sibling banter the whole way there. He teased me about Jackson and I made fun of him and his best friend Brady.

All of a sudden Colin shouted, "Crap Eliza! I forgot that I told Brady you would pick him up today" He slapped his forehead and then gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Please can we go back and get him? If you don't I won't have a best friend anymore. He will hate me forever"

"That's not my fault Colin," I said, "I shouldn't be blamed If you can't be more organized and get your shit together in the morning. You're taking the blame if the school calls Mom and Dad because we're late".

I turned my car around and headed back to pick up Brady.

Brady and Colin have been best friends since they were in diapers. Lately though they have been practically joined at the hip. They've even started to look freakishly alike. Both boys have put on several pounds of muscle in the past few months. I've been kinda worried because the same thing has happened to a bunch of the guys in my grade as well. They just hit these massive growth spurts and started to hang around each other all the time. They are apart of this freaky gang called "The La Push Protectors" but most people think they do steroids. This is what I thought at first as well. I know better now.

Colin had started running a temperature over the past few days. I was worried about him and his friend because I didn't want them to end up like the "Protectors" but so far Colin and his friend seemed like two perfectly normal 15 year-old boys - minus the freaky growth spurt.

When I showed up to Brady's house he was waiting for me in the driveway. He hopped in the car and I sped down the road to school. We were really late.

"What took you so long Colin? I'm gonna get detention if we are late like this again" Brady said.

"He slept in and then forgot about you" I snickered.

"Dude! Don't rat me out!" Colin complained after Brady punched him in the arm.

Brady then turned to me and grinned this goofy grin. He had started doing that a lot lately. Not only that, but he was also hanging around our house a lot more. I was starting to think he had a bit of a crush on me. I'm really hoping it's just a phase though. He is cute and all but he is practically my little brother and he is younger then me by almost two years. He's 15. That's just gross.

I pulled into the school parking lot and we all booked it out the car and ran to class.

I showed up to my Algebra class late and Mrs. Ateara gave me detention. My best friend Kim was in that class so she gave me her notes after class and I was fine.

Kim is an absolute sweetheart. She is super shy though and it took several years of friendship for her to completely come out of her shell with me. Last year she got a boyfriend - Jared. I haven't seen as much of her since. She is head over heals for Jared and always has been. When he finally noticed her she couldn't resist him. Jared is apart of the "La Push Protection" gang and Kim tried to convince me that Jared is a good guy. I've had such a hard time believing her. We had drifted apart a bit after that. Still, Kim is a great girl and we try to get together for a girls night out on a regular basis.

Kim and I had English together as well and we spent the entire class talking. Our teacher, Mr. Falcrum, knew we were the best students in his class so he didn't pester us for talking durning class.

"Kim, I'm really starting to think Brady has a crush on me" I said, "He stares at me all the time and complements me in a really weird way. He has been spending way to much time at my house. More then usual" I admitted my concerns to her.

Kim snickered at me, "That doesn't surprise me, you are very pretty. Brady probably can't help himself. How does he complement you?" She asked.

"The way he does it is just so strange," I said, "Yesterday he told me that I looked really professional in my white blouse and that I should wear it more often. What teenage boy says something like that?"

Kim made a funny face, "Oh Eliza, I bet he does like you. You know how awkward boys are at that age. I kinda feel bad for him. It _is_ kinda creepy though. You are way to old for him. You should just be polite but distant; eventually he will move on."

"I hope he moves on quickly and before Colin catches on," I replied, "How was your date with Jared this weekend?" I changed the subject.

Kim got this dreamy look on her face. I just laughed and shook my head. I'm glad for Kim and Jared but I'm worried too. The way Kim talks about Him it's like she expects the relationship to last forever. She is super attached to him too, I just don't think it's very healthy.

"Kim just be careful," I said, "Jared is a great guy and I can tell he really cares about you but I wouldn't have your heart set on this relationship"

I've been trying to get her to understand this for months now.

"Things are different for me and Jared. I can't explain Eliza. I wish I could but you just have to trust me. Jared and I are going to be together for a very long time" Kim replied.

"I do trust you Kim, I just care about you. I'm your best friend. I have a right to worry about you" I smiled weakly at Kim

Kim smiled back, "I'm so lucky to have so many people who care about me. I do care what you think Eliza but I'm going to do this relationship my way".

"I know, just take care of yourself" I said back.

We spent the rest of class reading "To Kill A Mockingbird".

At Lunch time Kim sat with Jared and his gang of "Protectors". Kim invites me to sit with them every day but I always say no. They all make me feel really uncomfortable. They have these weird inside jokes and they act like they know something everyone else doesn't. It just bugs me to be with them. Instead I sat with Lucy and Jess. I've been friends with them since eighth grade but they are both kind of shallow and I would rather hang out with Kim.

The rest of school went by slowly. I dragged my butt to detention after the final bell rang. Detention was boring but I got through it. I didn't see Brady or Colin there so they must have gotten off easy. Lucky jerks. I hoped they would have to wait for me to drive them home but when I got into the parking lot after detention no one was there.

When I got home Colin and Brady were already there playing on Colin's X-Box.

"Hey Colin," I said, "How did you get home?"

"Oh! Brady's mom dropped us off here" Colin mumbled as he stared at the TV.

Brady looked up and gave me that goofy grin again, "Hi Eliza," he said, "Can I have some of the cookies you baked? I love your cookies, they taste amazing."

"Sure," I replied, "They're on the counter. Please keep the noise down guys I have a lot of homework to do today".

Brady immediately turned the volume down on the TV and said, "It's cool that you're so smart and driven Eliza, we'll be quite for you".

Colin just stared at the TV, totally absorbed in the game he was playing. I just left the room as quickly as possible. Seriously, what 15 year-old says something like that to their friend's older sister unless they have a crush? Either that or Brady was a total nerd.

I headed up-stairs and started in on my homework when all of a sudden Colin and Brady were yelling at each other. They were fighting over who got play their stupid video game.

I ran downstairs, "I told you to be quiet! Please shut up!"

They didn't listen to me at all. Instead they kept yelling and then the freakiest thing happened. I swear it looked like they were both shaking so much that you had a hard time seeing them. Then BANG! Colin burst into a massive wolf and then Brady did too.

I stepped back so my body was pressed against the wall and the two wolves just looked at each other for a while. Everyone was shocked. Then one of them growled and they both started fighting. They were biting and clawing each other. I cowered against the wall. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I was terrified for Colin. But I didn't know which wolf he was. One was a darker brown then the other but I was so shocked when they changed that I didn't know which was which.

Eventually they stopped fighting. The growled at each other in our destroyed living room. They both seemed to forget I was even there until they both looked at me at the same time. The darkest wolf looked me straight in the eyes and gave me this really deep intense look. I was captivated and I couldn't look away. His brown eyes were so intense.

"C-Colin?" I asked.

The wolf shook his head.

"Brady?" I said

The wolf sighed and all of a sudden the dark wolf was no longer a wolf. A very naked Brady was sitting on our mauled carpet instead.

My eyes got huge and then Colin-wolf snarled and jumped at Brady. Brady changed back into a wolf and they started fighting again.

I maneuvered into the farthest corner away from then and started to cry. Then Sam Uley ran into our house shouting for them to stop.

Sam was the leader of the "Protectors" I had not seen him around all that much but I knew he was dating Emily, this older girl that Kim was good friends with.

Sam pushed me aside and told me, "Step back, I will take care of this".

Sam leapt into the air and changed into a wolf at the same time. Brady and Colin both stopped fighting and then all three wolves ran out of the house and into the forest.

I don't know how long a sat in the ruined living room crying. I couldn't process anything I had seen. Then Emily walked into my house.

"Eliza, I know what you just saw. I know your scared and confused but I can explain what is going on" she said.

**This is my first story! Read and Review, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Collin's Point of View**

Man has this day been crazy. It started out fairly normal. I was late for school because I had to pick up my best friend Brady. His mom had to go to work early and he is too lazy to walk. School was the same as every day - boring. Brady's mom picked us up from school and we headed over to my place to play on my x-box. Brady just lives with his mom so she can't afford stuff like that. We spend most of our time at my house.

Brady and I were taking die-turns on this new game I bought because my sister destroyed one of my controllers and she still hasn't replaced it. She came home drunk one night and fell on our coffee table. Our parents forced her to buy a new coffee table but my controller hasn't been replaced yet. I think she is lying about the fact that she doesn't have enough money just to piss me off.

So, I was totally killing at the game when I got ambushed and shot. Brady insisted that it was his turn but I really wanted to keep playing. He started to get really upset, madder then I have ever seen him.

"COLLIN IT'S MY TURN! GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER!" Brady screamed at me. He grabbed the controller out of my hand and I started to get mad too, it's like I couldn't help myself I was suddenly so angry.

"SHUT UP BRADY! GIVE THE CONTROLLER BACK IT'S MINE" I screamed back at him.

My sister ran down the stairs and started screaming at us too and then I lost it. It's like me and Brady both couldn't stop yelling at each other. We had never acted like this before. Usually we got along pretty well. I started shaking and then I totally lost control of my body. It was the strangest feeling I had ever experienced, like my body didn't want to be my body anymore. I had no control, I started to move really quickly in strange ways and then suddenly I wasn't me anymore, I was a furry creature. I looked down and saw that I had paws. I looked over at Brady and he had changed too. He was a wolf; I realized that must be what I looked like as well.

"_Dude this is freaky, Collin and I are wolves". _ Brady thought

That's when we both realized we could hear each other's thoughts.

"_Brady! We need to figure out how to reverse this. I can't stay a wolf forever" _ I started to panic. I imagined never being able to go to school or talk to my friends. I would never have a conversation with my parents again. It was terrifing. Suddenly I was feeling almost claustrophobic - trapped. Brady was panicked too; he worried about his mom and what would happen to her. Then I realized that at least we were together in this. It would suck to have to be a wolf all by myself. Even if we could never change back we could still be together. I had lost everything but my best friend.

"_But I can't stay a wolf forever" _ Brady thought, "_Eliza will never like me if I'm a wolf. I always thought my biggest problem in getting her to like me was our age difference"_

I stared at him stunned. He liked my sister! That's sick, my sister is... my sister and he is like my brother and... ew!

I felt Brady's shame. "_I'm sorry Colin, it's just that your sister is really hot"._

I mentally cringed. Then Brady started to think about my sister in ways that I will never repeat to anyone ever again. That's when I lunged at him. We started to fight and it was like our emotions only made it worse. I could feel his anger so I got angrier and then he got angrier. We started biting and scratching madly. We lost control and I think we destroyed a lot of my living room in the process. That's when we both heard other voices in our heads.

"_Wow! Two new wolves phased" _Someone thought.

"_I'm Paul", _the voice said, "_You have got to stop fighting. Collin you need to get over Brady's little crush. You are both werewolves now, your apart of our pack and brothers"._

Paul was several years older then me I know he was human, I'd seen him at school. He must be able to change back somehow. Paul affirmed my thought. I started wondering how all this was possible. Then I realized that all of the tribe's legends were true. That must be why we can change into wolves. I could feel Brady's surprise. He realized I was right.

"_You are right Collin, the legends are true. We have to keep it a secret though. Did you phase in front of anyone? Where are you?" _Paul said.

That's when Brady and I both remembered my sister. We both looked at her at the same time. Brady looked her right in the eyes and suddenly the most overwhelming feelings came off of him in waves. Like she was the most important being in the whole wide world. He was in awe of her, he suddenly thought of her as if she was a goddess or the most perfect women in the world. He started to calm down and then he was human again.

It was too much for me to process. I realized that we must have to be calm to change back into a human, but the emotions Brady felt for my sister... I didn't understand that at all.

"_Dude Brady must have imprinted on your sister" _Paul thought.

I remembered imprinting from our legends. That meant that Brady was my sister's soul mate and he had just fallen in love with her. This had just turned into something way beyond a little crush. I totally snapped and charged at Brady. He saw me and changed back and we both started bitting and kicking each other again.

"_Ah great, you guys can't stop fighting. I'm going to have to grab Sam" _Paul thought.

I could see him running towards a house but all I cared about was ripping Brady limb from limb. There was no way that he was going to... he was going to... have anything to do with my sister like that. Especially not when I could hear his thoughts.

Brady tried to justify it to me, "_She is the most wonderful being alive Colin, I can't help myself. I just want to be around her, she is so amazing. I don't want to do anything like that with her"._

I sense that he was lying though. It was so strange that I could feel everything he was feeling and see what he saw. I kept fighting him. There was no way that my best friend would ever be with my sister. Just as I was hanging off of Brady's back leg with my teeth I saw a large guy ran in our house and turn into a wolf.

_"STOP NOW!" _He yelled. Brady and I both had to obey him it's like we had no choice.

"_"I'm Sam Uley" _the new wolf thought, _It's not safe for you guys to be here. Eliza could get hurt" _ and I saw his memories of hurting his imprint Emily and I felt his pain and regret. Brady whimpered and ran out the door. The thought of hurting Eliza made him ill. I followed Sam out the back door. If the thought of Eliza getting hurt really effected Brady like that maybe I could start to like him again.

Sam spent the rest of the day lecturing us about being a werewolf. Mostly it sounded like fun but Sam kept going on about our 'duties' and 'responsibilities'. He also explained imprinting a bit better and told me that since Brady was my pack brother now I had to support him and his imprint. I was starting to wrap my head around the idea. I was worried about how Eliza would take it too. Brady was as well, he knew his chances with her were slim. Sam kept encouraging him saying that all women eventually gave into the imprint. I hoped Eliza would, Brady felt way to intensely for her.

Sam told me that he had sent Emily, his imprint, to talk to Eliza about our transformation. I hoped she was taking it well.


End file.
